


"Please Read Me"

by Firebird_02



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Has a Tail (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Roleplay, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Torture, Traitor GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), dream and ranboo are siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_02/pseuds/Firebird_02
Summary: In a differen world but the same universe, Ranboo has his memory book, but names it "Please Read Me". One day he loses his book, and during the festival, he is confronted by Quackity, Fundy and Tubbo. He loses one of his lives to the poisonous water, and with the loss of that life, he loses hope. Dream finds him in his panic room the night of the festival, and takes him to Techno and Phil's house.(P.S.  This is my first story on here, so it's most likely not all that good.)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Ranboo, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 818
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	"Please Read Me"

[1/5]  
Please Read Me

Page 1:

-I am in a place called L'Manburg. The people are nice. I like Fundy, he is kind. Tubbo is very friendly. Niki seems curious, but she never looks at me long. Quackity doesn't like me much. He stares a lot. His eyes feel angry, and he makes me feel afraid.  
Why doesn't Quackity like me? Did I do something? I just met him, I didn't do anything, I don't think. I can't remember, and I didn't write anything here about doing anything wrong.  
Tommy showed me around the land. Tommy is nice, he is loud and impulsive, but he is kind. I like Tommy.

-Tommy burned down George's house today. He took me with him, I didn't want to, but he is my friend. Right? He is my friend?  
-Tommy was exiled today. Someone named Dream wanted Tommy exiled. Dream is familiar. He is close. I don't know who is close, but Dream feels friendly. He makes me feel safe, but he is angry. I think he doesn't like me much either. He stares a lot, like Quackity, but his stare doesn't feel like anger or like fear. His stare feels sad.  
-I think visiting Tommy would be a good idea. I haven't yet been to see him, and he must be lonely. I know what being lonely is like. I was lonely for a long time, I think. I am lonely still.

Page 2:

-Quackity created the Butcher Army to look for Technoblade. I don't like it. It feels wrong, going after Technoblade. He did nothing to me. I'll stay away, in my house, waiting.  
-They want to execute him, for crimes that he was justified in doing. I don't want to execute Technoblade. It feels like betreyal, even though I've never really talked to him before.

-I splashed myself and Technoblade with invis potions, and snuck him out of L'Manburg. He still held his Totem of Undying, unused. I gave him his armour back, but put a replacement pair I created, a perfect copy, in my ender chest if they ever asked for proof.  
-I didn't say anything to Technoblade as I left him in the tunels, his horse waiting under L'Manburg, with a path I mined for him. I don't have his weapons, so I could only give him one of my pickaxes, and hope he could fight just as well with it as he could with a regular axe or a sword.

-He got away. I head Quackity screaming at everyone that was there how useless they were, shouting with an angry, almost unstable look in his eyes that made me feel uncomfortable, scared. Quackity wasn't a friend. Quackity wasn't good.  
-They asked me where I was during the execution, and I told them I was asleep in my house, passed out after mining constantly, non-stop, for three days. They believed me, at least, everyone but Quackity did. He seems to look at me more often, watching my every move.  
-Quackity distrusts me. Why?

Page 3:

Friends  
-Tommy  
-Tubbo  
-Fundy  
-Technoblade (?)  
-........

Page 4:

-Who do you trust, if you can't trust anyone? Tommy wasn't in Logstedshire, it was blown up somehow. Tommy didn't tell me anything about leaving when I last visited. So maybe something happened? (Or maybe he just doesn't care about you.)

-I found Technoblade's house. I walked through the Nether Portal, and stumbled upon it by accident. It's a good thing though. I found some of Techno's weapons! The rocket launcher and the sword. I was waiting for him to maybe stumble into L'Manburg again somehow, but he hasn't been there, so this was as good a chance as any to return them to him.  
-No one was inside when I entered, so I decided to just place the weapons in a chest in the middle of the room and put a book with an apology for entering uninvited. I signed it and left. There was no sign of anyone in the tundra.  
-When I returned to L'Manburg, I was asked what I was doing and where I was by Quackity. I told him I went out into the Nether and mined ancient debris for a few hours. He didn't seem to believe me, even as he let me go.

-Why doesn't Quackity trust me?

Page 5:

Do not trust:  
-Quackity  
-Niki  
-George  
-Sapnap  
-Fundy (?)

Page 6:

-Fundy began distancing himself from me. I don't know why. He started to stare at me, wary. Like he was waiting for me to attack him at any moment. I don't understand. Isn't he my friend? The book says Fundy is my friend. Does this mean he no longer wants to be friends?  
-Quackity is around Fundy a lot now. I think he told Fundy something, and Fundy trusts Quackity a lot, at least, more then me. Obviously Fundy would be with Quackity, he has known him longer.

-Am I not important to Fundy? Am I not a good friend? Am I not his friend? Maybe I'm not. Maybe Fundy really isn't my friend. He is like Quackity now.  
-Is this what it meant, being on a side? Is friendship choosing a side? Am I choosing a side? Or am I choosing people? What is the difference?  
-I am choosing people over sides. I help people who help me. People are more important then sides. People are more important then things or countries or governments

-Choose people, not sides.

Page 3:

Friends:  
-Tommy  
-Tubbo  
-Technoblade (?)  
-......

Page 7:

-Tommy is living with Technoblade. I came to return Technoblade his trident I took from Tubbo's house, and saw them in front of the house. There was a tower made of cobblestone there too, an obvious sign Tommy was there.  
-Techno had been surprised to see me there, I think. He was hard to read, I couldn't be sure. I don't think he likes me much, still. Not many people like me. I'm just weird I guess.  
-I gave Technoblade his trident, and as I was going back, he seemed to be sure of something. I don't know what he was sure about, but he looked like he had a sudden epiphany.  
-I left. I didn't feel unwelcome, but I don't want to intrude. Technoblade had Tommy, and Tommy was safe with Technoblade.

-I returned to my house. Philza was on house arrest, from what Niki was telling me as we met on the Nether bridge and walked together to L'Manburg. I think I can maybe help Philza escape, but I don't know how. I will see.

Page 8:

-I was able to help Philza today, and he saved me from lava! He helped me. I don't know why he would help me. No one ever really helped me here. Is Philza another friend? Or is Philza like Quackity and Fundy and Niki?  
-Philza is a friend. He helped me. It means I have to help him if he needs it again. He is a friend. Philza is not like Quackity and Fundy. Philza is good.  
-I got Phil to the portal close to Techno and Tommy's house, and told him where to go, then I left. I didn't want to be hurt if Quackity was angry after finding out I helped Philza escape.

-Fundy saw me exit the portal, but he didn't question it. I gave him some of the netherite and ancient debris I mined ages ago, and lied as I told him I just mined it. He believed it, I think.  
-Why didn't I feel bad about telling him lies? Was it because he is no longer a friend, or do I just not care anymore about telling lies?  
-I returned to my house, and I felt myself cracking. The walls feel like they are crumbling around me, the animals in my house feel like they are taking up too much space, and the sounds feel deafening. 

-I can't remember how, or why, but I am in my panic room again. Mellohi is playing from the jukebox in the ground, and on the walls are wooden signs "Dream is the reason", "You are fine" and "Don't choose sides, choose people".  
-Dream is too mysterious, and he is always watching me. I feel like I know him, and he feels like home, but everything is too much, and everything is too loud. The voice in my head, Dream's, tells me to remember the before, but I can't.  
\- :)

Page 9:

-Mellohi is quiet, and I am back in my house. I don't remember the things written on the last page. I don't remember the panic room, or the signs. I remember Dream.  
-Dream came by today, to tell Tubbo he will be there for the festival, without any armour too. Tubbo agreed, and we had to plan and decorate for said festival.  
-I decorated a lot! I liked doing it, it was fun. The others seemed a bit wary, did everything slowly and like the decorations could and would bite them if they did anything sudden.  
-Tomorrow will be fine :)

Page 10:

-QUACKITY FOUND MY BOOK, HE FOUND MY BOOK! HOW DID HE TAKE IT, IT'S ALWAYS WITH ME, HE COULDN'T HAVE STOLEN IT  
-I CN'T RMMBER, I can't remember, i can't.

-The water burned me as they drowned me. Quackity read my book to them, and they drowned me in the glass container full of water. I burned and bled and screamed, but Quackity and Fundy laughed, while Tubbo stared with an unbothered look. Like he didn't care if I lived or died.  
-I am in my panic room again, and Dream was in front of me, shaking in rage as he stared at my burned body. I didn't seem to have healed after I respawned, like all the normal players did.  
-HE ISN'T REAL, HE CAN'T BE REAL  
-He is real. He is like me.

-Dream is Clay. He is home.

Page 3:

Friends:  
-Technoblade  
-Philza  
-Dream

___________________________________________

[2/5]  
DREAM's POV

Tubbo's invitation to the festival felt like a premeditated set-up. I felt it in the air, when I was talking with him, and I knew he and his little "Butcher Army" would attempt to kill me when I arrived "without armour". They should know better by now, they should know to not trust my promises.

But as I stood on top of the community house, my instincts began to scream. The voices I've been able to hear since I was 5 were shouting over eachother, but there was one distinct voice that screamed the loudest. Ranboo. My little brother who I had to leave behind, who I had to leave just so I could protect him from the part of me that had to learn the control one half of me already had. But my little brother was in trouble right now, and all of me, both sides of me, were screaming to run, to help, to save and to protect. All of them swore, kill later.  
My feet moved instinctively, my body teleporting me to the place my little brother was, and my hands were fast in splashing my body with the extra powered invisibility potion. But my eyes saw red at what they witnessed. My Ranboo, my small little brother, trapped in a tank filled with water, filled with poison, and dead. Bleeding. One life of three lost, to two laughing monsters and an indifferent president.

Ranboo's body turned grey, bursting into fire even in water, the scent of burning flesh and hair spreading, and then all that was left were ashes. I felt my soul sharply pull me in the direction of my little brother's presence, hidden deep within the ground, in a tight, small obsidian room he called his panic room, and I knew he was in pain. He wouldn't heal fast, or regenerate quickly or immediately like the humans could. Ranboo would need weeks, if not months to heal fully.  
My rage knew no bounds. I sharply turned to the Community House, hidden stacks of TNT lining walls and underground tunnels, and then the loud explosions filled the air, and I appeared just in time to see the L'Manburg rats running to where I stood. My body was covered by netherite armour, in my hand the op axe that radiated power. I stood to my full, unnatural hight, and I could feel them all freeze.

I played them, danced around their beliefs and twisting them to the tune I wanted them to dance to. They believed it was Tommy, because it fit his style. They believed it because of how he reacted, because of how he acted. And when Tommy made the final move, his final choice on the side on which he would stand, I saw another person fall to betreyal. I saw the crumbling of another family, and so I made my final move.

Two discs in my possession, an axe in one hand, the other held before the piglin hybrid in a sign of trust, I proposed an alliance for war, an alliance for chaos. A forever alliance. Not just a temporary one, but one signed in blood and with the binding of souls. A familiar alliance to Technoblade, who was once king, a ruler of an Empire.

I had the power here, this server was mine, this world was mine, and this land? It was MINE. And these people, the ones who dared lift their hands against the one piece of me that was unprotected, the one part of me that was small, confused and too soft? They will all face the true wrath of war, when the time was right.

I took my hand away from Techno's, placed it on his shoulder, and teleported us to his house where Philza stood up from his little farm on the side and rushed to us. My hand was removed the moment we landed, and I sharply looked to them both. They knew I had something to say, or at least, Technoblade knew.

"Ranboo will be joining us. I will need to go and take him, because he is in horrible shape. Wait inside, and. Do Not. Leave the house."

My tone was quiet, growly and chirpy, static from my inner enderman half making itself known for the first time in a while, causing the widening of eyes from both of the other hybrids. They nodded, however, and left inside, their voices quiet and yet I heard them perfectly.

"What the fuck was that, mate?"

"How am I supposed to know, Phil? It's not like I KNOW the guy all that well. We've fought and sparred a few times before, but we've never actually held that long a conversation-"

Their voices cut off as they entered the wooden house and closed the door, leaving me in silence, under the wooden little roof that blocked the snow from falling onto my skin and harming me.

The instinct to teleport to my little brother grew furiously fast again, and this time I followed it, landing perfectly above his little room. I could hear his frantic breathing, the short breaths, the painful wheezing, the wet coughing as I dug into the ground with my own clawed hands, then with a harsh kick breaking the obsidian block that was witholding my family from me. The heart which rarely ever beat anymore was now suddenly felt, beating rapidly and breaking the sound of the screaming voices that suddenly sounded like a choir of banshees. I jumped in, took him into my arms and heard his fearful whimpers, begging to be safe, for this to be real, for me to be real, and when I finally touched his face with the palm of my hand, and when he felt the skin of my hands on the skin of his face, his eyes opened and he looked up at my eyes, both as green as the one he had. My hair more blonde then white, but my face littered with the same purple freckles as his, our skin the same texture, our mouthes the same shape, our hair the same untamable mess, our ears the same length, our eye shape the same, and one of his eyes the same colour as both of mine.

Ranboo's eyes were glassy, their glow weaker then ever before, but he opened his mouth widely to whisper something to me, like he believed this was a dream, or maybe a memory he was remembering. "Clay?" He sounded so shocked, so horribly sad and scared, like he couldn't believe I was there. Like he couldn't trust himself enough to truly believe I was there, that I was touching him. That hurt. But then his eyes fluttered shut, his breathing calmer but still uneven, stuttering. I had to hurry up, I had to take him to safety, and had to make sure he was fine. That he would be fine.

I quickly got up, looking around the cramped room. I picked Ranboo up, carrying him bridal style, and took the leads of his little brother's two cats, Enderchest and Patches, then teleported the four of us back to the Antarctic Empire, where Philza and Technoblade were waiting inside. When they saw us through the window, saw me with the burned and bleeding Ranboo in my arms, they ran out immediately, Techno's red eyes on Ranboo like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, while Philza looked devastated, but ready to help when I set Ranboo down. I walked passed them into the house, them following us in an instant, closing the door as I set my little sibling down on the bed.

"What happened to him, Dream?"

Technoblade's voice was low with warning, like he believed I had done something to the young enderman hybrid, but I just lifted my head, maskless for the first time before the two other hybrids, and let a mirthless smile fall on my face as I answered.

"Quackity found his memory book, the one he held whenever he was outside of his house. He foud it and he read it, cover to cover, and he saw that Ranboo helped you. He saw that Ranboo gave you back your armour, saw that he gave you your weapons, and saw that Ranboo helped you escape your execution. He read it all, and then he executed my little brother in a tank full of water, watching and laughing together with fucking Fundy as he burned and lost his life. That's what fucking happened, Techno."

The frozen piglin hybrid stared with shocked red eyes straight into my green ones, green eyes that Techno could now tie to Ranboo's one green one. The same colour, the same shape. The same ears, the same hair, the same face shape, the similar hights, the similar builds. The souds.

"What. The. Fuck."

__________________________________________

[3/5]  
THIRD PERSON POV

Dream, Technoblade and Philza sat on the couch, staring at the slow rise and fall of Ranboo's chest, each in deep thought. Techno and Phil never could've imagined, even in their most intoxicated or most stupid of states, that Dream was, first of all, a hybrid, and second of all, the older brother of the overly tall, but somehow so small, Ranboo who always seems to help them even when they never asked for his help.

He had menaged to crawl his way into their hearts, slowly and over time, with his small gestures like returning Techno his stolen things, gifting them with a chest full of the stolen weapons and filled with stacks of food and mined obsidian and emeralds, things that are useful in the ling run, and things Technoblade appreciated without ever saying a word out loud to the teen hybrid. He remembers when Ranboo had came to give him his trident back, and how he had interacted with Tommy. He saw the hidden relief in his eyes at seeing Tommy fine, alive and not dead.

Techno felt his heart squeeze harshly, as he looked down at the freakishly tall teen, his half-half body almost unrecognisable from the harsh burns that covered it. He was not healing at all. Not in the slightest, and he had just lost his first ever life, so it must have been horribly bad and painful, not that Technoblade knew anything about dying, seeing as he never experienced it, and neither did Phil or Dream. But this helpful, young boy didn't deserve to die for what he had done. He didn't deserve to die such a torturous death, for helping Techno and Tommy. He didn't deserve to die for giving them things, for helping them as much as he was helping his L'Manburg friends.

The thought of this teen being so horrifically betrayed by the people he called his friends made shivers race down Techno's spine, and made him swallow back the bile that rose up his throat. Another child broken by his friends, his family, and in the worst possibe way. By being killed and terminating one life of three for something that, if he had been given time to explain, he shouldn't have even been lightly punished for.

And Techno, for all that he presented himself nonchalant and as monotone and bored as a fucking blank wall, opened his mouth and said something that gathered oy hums of agreement from the other two hybrids awake in the room.

"They will die a painful death for what they had done to him. We show them no mercy, until the ones that laughed can no longer laugh, and the ones who stared have no eyes to stare with, and the place that held them all was nothing more then a mixed pool of lava and water, a crater to never be rebuilt."

Nothing was said as they fell asleep, leaning against eachother on the large, soft couch, lulled to sleep by the warmth of the fireplace and the sounds of Edward the Enderman's soft cooing of the long forgotten, ancient, ender lullaby.

______________________________________

Each of the three hybrids fell into their own kingdom of dreams. Where Technoblade looked over the top of an obsidian castle down at three people, smiling softly, Philza flew circles in the sky over a mountain top where three people were watching him and laughed happily, and Dream looked next to him at a young child, and at two men across from them, and let his eyes warm for the first time in years.

All of them dreaming about the new additions to their small circle, even though it had only been just hours ago that they had been vicious enemies.

What none of the three knew, was that the youngest in their midst lay awake, heart beating wildly, mind dancing with what he had found out about himself, and about what it meant. About what that one sign meant.

DREAM WAS THE REASON. Dream was the reason you are alive right now, Ranboo. Dream was your family, IS your family. And now you have more. But do they really want you? Do they not mind that you are so different? That you can't remember much, that you can't promise you are not a traitor when you feel like one every day? Can they love you, Ranboo? Can they promise not to leave you? Can Dream stay? Can your older brother stay, and tell you who you are?

DO YOU DESERVE THEM, RANBOO?

Ranboo didn't know. But, he felt it somewhere deep within himself, that maybe for now, that would be okay. It would be okay, to not know yet, to let time pass and to learn with it's passage, so that maybe one day, he could confidently say that he knew for sure, and that he remembered. That he could say with surety that he deserved them, and that he could let himself have good things when all he felt like he could have was the simple, small things that no one would miss, and even then, he had to really push himself to accept even that.

All Ranboo ever had was his book, all Ranboo had ever wanted was to either remember or to forget, and all he ever learned to do was write down in detail everything he did, so he would never forget something like he forgot everything before he was 10 years old. He couldn't remember his family, he couldn't remember his childhood, and he couldn't remember any place he called home before his small house in L'Manberg, before his execution.

So, maybe in this snowy tundra he found himself in once again, close to a fireplace and across the room of the large, comfortable looking couch where three men lay asleep, tangled together with the younger two tucked safely under a pair of large black wings, Ranboo can finally entertain the thought that family was much like the wooden sign in his small obsidian panic room. People, not sides. People, and not places. Maybe these people could be his home. One day, Ranboo quietly hoped, and drifted back to sleep, pulled into the world of darkness to the quieter sounds of the emder lullaby and the snores of the only people Ranboo still trusted.

________________________________________

[4/5]  
THIRD PERSON POV

When Ranboo woke up again, his eyes opened to a pair of green he menaged to remember even in his wild attack, in the obsidian panic room. Clay, his brother, Clay, who held in his hand the mask of Dream, and had the intimidating axe strapped to his back. The pair of green eyes were the same shade as his one green eye, inherited from the same mother. Both were beautiful, and Ranboo felt his lips quiver as he stared into those familiar eyes, into that damned, familiar face, and then the sob came.

Ranboo's heart was shaking, broken from betreyal of friends, startled from the reappearence of his older brother, shocked he remembered him at all in the state he was, and still is, in. Pain was spreading through his entire body, the burns are internal as much as they are external, but the emotional pain was by far greater then any level of physical pain, of that Ranboo was sure. This man who was watching Ranboo beneath a white smiling mask, following him and observing him almost all the time, was his own brother. And Ranboo never felt a thing, never felt him there, and that felt like the worst slap in the face he'd ever recieved. 

Clay's arms were on Ranboo's face, on his cheeks where the burns were lesser, and those hands were just like Ranboo's, the same clawed, blackened hands that used to hold Ranboo to his chest when he was smaller, the only memory Ranboo ever had of positive touch, the only memory he could remember, but never could really remember who it was that held him, or what they looked like. Yet now, as the green eyes met red and green, tears filled bith pairs, and they both let them fall. They let themelves go, let the tears fall, let them burn, and let them scar, because it's been years since they held eachother, years since their eyes connected, and while one remembered everything in too much detail and rarely could forget a thing, the other forgot too much and remembered too little. Brothers of the same mother and different fathers, dual hybrid beasts that were hated by so many for being what they were, and then hated again for just wanting what was for the best, for doing what they believed was the right thing to do. While one lost his life for his belief, the other lost any respect and hope for them, and both gained new hope for something better.

They could have a family, be with the two other hybrids there. Be with Techno and Phil. They could destroy and rebuild, rule and exist in perfect harmony with hybrids from the worst kinds to the least violent ones. Their own slice of heaven.

The two brothers just laid there, Clay half on the floor, half on the bed, a hand on his little brother's cheek and a hand in his hair, and Ranboo laying on the bed, on his back, with four blankets over him, bandages around every burn on his body and a mashed herb paste covering said burns to help speed the healing and prevent infection without the use of water.

The sound of two pairs of footsteps reached their ears, but the brothers didn't move, and when Techno and Phil entered, they saw the awake little hybrid and sped to them with worried eyes. Techno's red met Ranboo's red and green, but the boy only gave a small smile with the eyes shining and screaming his gratitude, and Techno could almost hear it. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU".

He didn't know why, but as he sat next to Dream, he saw the man's green eye open, look into his red eyes, then the hand in Ranboo's hair came up and grabbed Techno's hand and let it replace his, while Dream's was now in Techno's own long unbraided hair. Philza sat next to them, on the other side of the bed, and let one of his wings strech over the blankets on Ranboo's body, and he watched as the teen hybrid lifted his shaky, clawed hand to the feathers, gently carding his hand through them, trying to smooth them out and make them less tangled and so overlayered. The other hand of Ranboo's was in his older brother's hair, just softly massaging his scalp. 

All four hybrids let out quiet, vubrating content purrs and enjoyed the quiet, comfortable silence as they gently groomed eachother into a state of calm relaxation.

___________________________________

A few hours have passed, and the four were still together by the bed, now the older three covered by two blankets each, a book in Philza's hands and his soothing voice echoing in the room, the three younger ones slowly fell again into the world of dreams, leaving the eldest to wach over them quietly with a fond look in his eyes. This was a good thing, the arrival of Dream and Ranboo into their lives, despite them being the worst of enemies just a day or less ago.

Techno and Philza saw the wild look in Dream's eyes as he stood outside with Ranboo limp and burnt in his arms, and remembers the slightly manic tone he had replied in to Techno's question the night before, about what happened. Then came Techno's promise, and their easy agreement. Everything about this new addition of two felt perfectly natural, felt like they were always meant to be there, with them, and not so far away as they were. They felt like theirs already, and that meant the world to both Philza and to Techno, because only Wilbur ever really felt like that to them. And Dream and Ranboo? They might be just what Philza and Techno needed to fially feel the warmth so many said was associated with family and love and acceptance. Maybe, this thing they were doing just the day after finding out that Ranboo was killed, means something more to them too, and not just for him and Techno.

At least, the two hybrids could hope that their sentiments were returned fully. And they were, in truth. This was more then just building bonds between them. This was already becoming a family bonding kind of thing that neither side expcted but didn't protest. After all, it's not like either duo minded.

_______________________________________

[5/5]  
RANBOO's POV

When the world was dark, and everything was sandy, I couldn't really think where I was, or why I was there. Where was there, though? The End. It was The End that I had seen when I drowned in that glass tank, with the laughter of Quackity and Fundy echoing in the background, maybe just in my head instead of in the world of Endermen and the Ender Dragon. When I was there, nothing hurt, and the melody of a lullaby distantly familiar was something I will never forget.

I don't remember a lot, my book not being written in for the past few days, since I was rescued by Dre-Clay, since I was rescued by Clay from my possible 2nd death within my own panic room. I never expected to see my brother, never expected to remember him, to remember who the distant person was, who held me in their arms when I was smaller. I think about that night in the panic room, when the pain was too much and my mind was barely functioning, and he called my name and took his mask off and showed me the face behind that name that haunted me for days. Dream. Green eyes, freckles a lot like mine, faintly purple that faded a light brown in the sun, the same ears and the same eye shape, our bodies built similarly to eachother, too. His hands as clawed as mine, only mine were sharper, more curved then his, but his were just as dangerous as mine. It's not always about the sharpness of the blade, but how you use it.

But next to the End, I remember looking through a small screen, like that of maybe a two way mirror, and seeing them laugh and laugh and laugh at his agony, at his crumbling body, at his ashes and blood mixing in the tank full of poison, of water, where they forced an Enderman Hybrid to drown, where they forced me to drown. 

I can still feel the burns on my organs, on my body, even a week after the execution, I can still feel the weakness of my own body on the bed, under four layers of blankets. I can still feel the freezing water, all over me, burning and plunging my bkdy temperature to the negatives in seconds, at the same time as it boiled my blood and made me feel like I was both burning alive and dying of hypothermia, like I had swallowed acid and like I was drowning. I was dying in four ways at the same time, and my body screamed in pain, screamed for help.

Each day I wake up, distressed enderman noises slipping past my lips, nightmares chasing every moment I'm alseep, and more nightmares presenting themselves while I'm awake. My memory issues are still going storng, and I keep forgetting things, small things, unimportant things, but still things. I don't want to continue forgetting, I don't want to fall like Icarus did after flying too close to the sun, I don't want to be a hero who dies for the people, for the gods, or for love. I want to be just Ranboo. I want to remember, I want to stop forgetting, and I want.

I want a lot, but I can't have it, I CAN'T HAVE IT.

Clay is gone these last three days. Techno said he went out to secure the prison better, to equip the worst cells with "things" for specific people.

Technoblade never looks at me for longer then a few seconds, and then leaves like sering someone there was too much, and I understood. If I was to be placed into a room with people like Quackity or Fundy, I think I would run. I think I'd run despite the burns, despite the melting snow and the rain, I'd run despite the pain. And being reminded that you were betrayed by one little brother and now pretty much replacing him the next day, it's pretty sudden, and yeah. I understood.

Philza was there, but he was quiet and looked constantly tired. Like he was endlessly searching for something that would solve all his problems, but was still unable to find his answers.

And so I was left there, to my thoughs and to the vivid memories of my execution. The laughing of Quackity, who always questioned me, who always suspected me of every little bad thing that happened, who seemed to flinch his fingers to his axe every time I would stand up straight for a second, or when my tail would whip behind me and leave small purple particle trails behind.

The laughter of Fundy, who was once on my friend list, who had been friendly and somewhat kind, but then suddenly began pulling away, began speaking to me less and to Quackity more. Fundy began staring at me like Quackity used to, his hads would start twitching to his weapons too, his eyes glaring more then giving kind, fond looks as they used to. Fundy laughing as the sounds of my tortured screams echoed in the festival.

Tubbo, sweet and kind little Tubbo. Indifferent. Blank and uncaring, bored and nonchalant. Pulled the lever and let me drown. Pulled that lever and killed me, watched me die, then walk away, leaving behind a laughing duo, an angry (betrayed) girl, and a hiding ghost who watched the execution with the eyes of a tired, dead president who was far more aware, far more clever then anyone but me knew.

Death was an experience that caused me to remember things I long forgot about. Little things. Small things. My memory was still very bad, but a little, tiny bit better. And that changed everything. Because if I try hard enough I'd maybe be able to remember more.I'd maybe be able to fix what was once unfixable. My memory.

Clay told me, if I remembered our first home, he'd be able to help me fix it. He said remembering home was the only way. So I've decided. I took my book, turned it passed all the previous pages, and on the first blank one I wrote:

NEW START, NEXT PAGE:

Page 1

-I am Ranboo. My older brother is Clay, who wears a white smiley mask.  
-We are biological half siblings, both dual hybrids. I am half enderman, the other half remaining unknown, much like Clay.  
-We have two other siblings we found, and a father figure that is good to us, accepting. Their names are Technoblade and Wilbur, "twins" that have different mothers but the same father, who is Philza.

-My friends are:  
-Techno  
-Wilbur/Ghostbur  
-Philza  
-Clay

__________________________________________


End file.
